Vectis
| introduced = Update 10.6 | notes = }} The Vectis is a high powered, single-action breech loaded sniper rifle. Its single shot behavior provides a bolt-action feel. With its significantly lesser zoom compared to other sniper rifles, it is much better suited for the medium range combat that occurs within the game. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily Impact damage. Advantages: *Highest damage of all hit-scan sniper rifles. *Tied with the Snipetron Vandal for the highest critical chance and damage of all sniper rifles. *Has a magazine size of one bullet, perfect for Primed Chamber or Charged Chamber. *Fast reload speed. *Pin-point accuracy, shots will hit exactly on the reticule dot, perfect for headshots. *Low zoom makes it easier to operate in the majority of ranges you encounter in this game, although it hinders long range combat. *Good ammo economy. Disadvantages: *Slow fire rate. *Has a magazine size of one bullet. *Poor status chance. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *Equipping Charged Chamber and/or Primed Chamber will give you a bonus damage on every shot, since technically every bullet is the first of your single bullet magazine. *Since you will have to reload after every shot (or every 2 shots if using Wildfire and Magazine Warp), improving the reload speed will be of more use than firerate. *A magazine size of 2 can be reached by equipping both a max rank Wildfire and a max rank Magazine Warp. *Adding punch-through mods like Shred and Metal Auger allows the Vectis to provide significant crowd control against enemies in a line. *Although the Vectis automatically reloads when the magazine has been emptied, pressing the reload key immediately after each shot can prematurely start the reload before the weapon finishes recovering from recoil. With habit, a player who repeatedly taps his reload key after each shot can shorten the downtime between shots significantly. **If one pays attention to the process of firing and reloading, they would see that the Vectis does not normally begin reloading until the weapon finishes the recoil animation. The aforementioned tactic can bypass this delay. *The Vectis shines when used in larger, more open maps where the player can position themselves into spots with a good overview. Notes *Lowest zoom of any sniper rifle; Eagle Eye is recommended for long range battles. *Unlike the Lanka or the Vulkar, the Vectis can reload while zoomed in, allowing for continuous shots without having to re-sight the target. *The Vectis has to reload after each shot, which resembles the way a bolt-action sniper rifle works in other shooters. *Distant combat is preferred as you will need to reload after every shot. *The Vectis currently does not benefit from reload cancels. *The Vectis has an arguably slight higher DPS compared to the Lanka in terms of damaging Grineer units, with the Vectis having a reload on every shot in contrast against the Lanka with a charge on every shot. Trivia *Vectis is one of only two sniper rifles accessible via the Market (the other being the Vulkar). *Despite the fact that this came in last place in the Primary Weapon Content Development poll held in the Design Council, it has come out before the Tigris, which had come in second place (the Soma was the primary weapon that came in first place in that poll). *There is some contention in regards to how the Vectis' action works, but it appears to be classifiable as a breech-loaded single-action rifle. **There are apparently no casings being ejected, suggesting that it uses caseless rounds, so it cannot be bolt-action (there is no casing to eject with a bolt). **Some people also state that they see shells casings being ejected when firing. This would make the Vectis a semi-automatic. *When reloading, the Warframe appears to insert something (likely a new round) into the midsection of the Vectis. The rear portion of the upper assembly appears to automatically rise after firing. The Warframe will smack this assembly down after loading the round. *The series of hoops along the top of the rifle are a scoping system, but there does not appear to be a viewport of any kind, suggesting a sensor and neural link is used to provide zoom. *The Vectis is the first true Tenno-made sniper rifle, the others being made by either Corpus or Grineer. *The word "Vectis" is a Latin word for "Bolt" and is most likely referring to how the weapon is reloaded in a bolt-action demeanor. Media 2013-11-01_00001.jpg|Warframe Vectis Warframe 2013-11-01 23-56-11-95.png vectisdarthmufin.png 2013-11-17_00006.jpg|The insanely high crit damage capabilities of the Vectis, achieved with a pure crit build and a Banshee with Blind Rage + Focus. Go to full size view (345,500 damage on a single hit) Warframe Vectis Sniper Rifle Gameplay Warframe Vectis A Gay Guy Reviews Vectis, The Skull Crusher Warframe Vectis Speed Test (Mod Comparison) de:Vectis Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Tenno Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 10 Category:Weapons